


SuperCat Week Day 8

by william0102



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Happy, i keep mentioning Carter but never put him in a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william0102/pseuds/william0102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there wasn't really a prompt for today, this is just kinda an idea I got while working on the one-shots. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperCat Week Day 8

Cat sorted and answered her emails as she went over her schedule with Kara for the next day. Luckily, her assistant hadn’t questioned why she was rearranging all her morning meetings. “Call Anderson too and push the meeting with him back to the afternoon also.”

Kara had bit her lip as Cat had gone one by one through the morning meetings and told her to reschedule all of them. The important ones were still happening later on in the day, though half had been pushed back to another day, which made more work for her over the rest of the week. “Can I ask why you didn’t just ask me to clear your morning?”

Cat frowned, ignoring the question for a minute as she replied to an email. She had really hoped to keep it a surprise, but she was trying to be nicer to Kara after works hours. “I talked an acquaintance of mine into letting me come to his shop afterhours for that Star Trek Battlestar game.” Cat hastily looked at Kara to gauge the superhero’s interest. “I thought we would go get it once the store closes in an hour.”

“Oh.” Kara closed her eyes to hide their momentary wideness, surprised at the invitation and that her boss had remembered the game. “You don’t have to worry about that.” Kara cursed herself. The only thing that had changed between them since Cat had found out her secret was that the older woman was nicer. She should have known Cat would have used that steel-trap of a mind to file away Carter’s interest in the game. “I, I kind of, you already have the game for Carter.”

Cat set down her iPad, unsure that she had heard Kara correctly. “No, I don’t.” She eyed Kara warily, wondering if she should be concerned for assistant’s mental health. She hadn’t been working Kara too much, but there were unforgivable deadlines because of the holidays.

“Well, see,” Kara gulped nervously. Surely Cat wouldn’t be angry with her for picking up the game for Carter, they were almost friends now in the months that had past since Cat finding out her alter ego. “I already bought it?”

Cat studied Kara, mentally adding up the nervous ticks her assistant displayed. “And how did you manage that? This is the first time I’ve mentioned it to you. You’re the only one I have told, not even my personal shoppers know.” Cat was genuinely curious, and more than a little saddened that she couldn’t spend the extra time with Kara. 

Kara let out the breath she had been holding, relieved that Cat wasn’t angry with her. “You did mention it to me, sort of. When Carter told you about it? He had come to see you after school, and was talking about how cool it was. You told me after he left to find out when it comes out.”

Cat was able to recall the day clearly because Kara had been just as excited as Carter while discussing the game with her son. She didn’t know how she had forgotten about that. Cat stood up from her desk and walked over to stand in front of the couch where Kara was sitting, fighting down the swirling sensation in her stomach at the idea of Kara standing outside for a midnight game release for her son. “You went out and bought this game when it was released?”

Kara wanted to wince at the phrasing, sure that Cat thought she had overstepped. “I might have picked Carter up a copy when I got my own? I mean I thought you could just give it to him for Christmas- which you are! So I saved a step is all. Because I would never buy something and give it to Carter without your approval.”

Cat slowly slid down to sit on the couch, careful to keep some space between Kara and herself. Space was a necessity when Kara did little things like express genuine affection for her son. “That won’t do.” Cat held up a hand to stop what would surely be a long awkward apology from her assistant. “No, you can give Carter the Battle Wars Saga, but to make up for taking my gift to my son, you’re still going shopping with me tonight because I now have no idea what to buy him.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant. I’m sorry, I,” Kara felt her skin flush at the prospect of spending time with Cat that didn’t involve work or heroic rescues.

“Kiera, what have I told you about apologizing.” Cat managed a look of neutrality, even though they both knew her demand was an excuse to keep Kara around.

“Don’t.” Kara blushed, excited that Cat still wanted to spend the time with her. 

“Exactly.” Cat stood up, smoothing out her clothes before she went back to her desk to gather her things. “Chop, chop. I want to get something to eat before we shop.” She smiled to herself as she watched Kara rush around to gather her own personal items. Maybe over dinner Kara would continue to talk too much and give her an idea of what to buy Kara for Christmas.

“If Carter is still into Minecraft there are a few things I think we should pick up.” Kara pushed her glasses up on her nose, clutching everything to her chest with one arm as she followed Cat out of the office. “Or there’s this Mario game I think he would like, you can build the levels, so I’m sure he would enjoy that a lot,”

Cat listened to Kara, but called down for her driver to bring the car around. She let the younger girl babble about games and accessories the length of the elevator ride, because she certainly did not enjoy watching Kara go on about something that made her assistant's eyes light up. “All of that sounds fine. Make sure that we get any accessories for that Starship Battle Wars, also. Enough of that though, where should we eat?”

Kara ignored the hitching of her breath, and the sensation of Cat’s hand wrapping around her elbow as they exited the elevator. “Wherever is close to the store is fine with me. I wouldn’t want to disappoint Carter and not take advantage of getting first crack at all the cool games.” When Cat smiled warmly at her before scrolling through her phone, to call ahead to a restaurant, Kara took a calming breath, opening the door for Cat as she tried to convince herself it wasn’t a date. They were just shopping for Cat’s son, and they did need to eat since it was pretty late in the day.  
****


End file.
